


A Found Family.

by Azathothh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Found Family, Other, Sad boy Chet, space renegades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Chet, a worker on a patrol ship, has a conversation with the maintenance bot, Helios about his past.
Relationships: found family - Relationship





	A Found Family.

“Chet? May I ask you a question?” Helios asked. The bronze robot was sitting on a stool, their back panel open as Chet was working on their internal wiring.   
“Shoot.” Chet said, picking up a wrench.   
“Rex said a while back that when he had taken you off the streets of Vexuna, you had a robot with you. Who was that robot?”   
Chet stopped for a moment at the question, then picked up the mini welder and pulled the faceplate over his face.  
“Alexsander was a mechanical German Shepard. Best friend I ever had.” He said and Helios could hear the smile in his voice.   
“I suppose if you wanted a new one, we could always pool our money and get you one.” Helios suggested.   
Chet shook his head and went to the front of the bot, kneeling down in front of Helios and opening their chestplate.   
“....Nah.” Chet muttered, his tongue sticking out as he focused.   
The two were silent for a while, until Chet broke the silence with a question.  
“What will we do when Rex is gone?”   
Helios was silent for a few moments, then their usually cold gaze warmed.   
“Well...I suppose you will be the Captain. Perhaps you will have a partner by then, and maybe a few crewmates.”   
Chet closed the chestplate and leaned his head against the cold metal with a sigh. Helios, not used to comforting Chet (If Chet was upset, he would usually go to Rex), placed an awkward hand on the blonds head, patting it gently.   
“I'm...scared, Helios. I don't...I don't wanna lose him.” Chet said in a quivering whisper.   
“We won't lose him soon Chet. He still has a good thirty years.” Helios reassured the smaller man, who had began to cry on the robots chest plate.   
Chet looked up and wiped his eyes, sniffling.   
“F-fuck...sorry...I didn't mean to cry all over you..” He apologized weepily, grabbing a paper towel and wiping the androids chest plate.   
“How about you go take a rest?” Helios suggested, feeling awkward at the sudden burst of emotion from the other man.   
“Yeah...I'll go lay down. Your tune up is already done anyways, I was just checking for any loose wires.” Chet got up and headed to the door but stopped and looked at the android.  
“Don't mention this to Rex..alright? He doesn't need any more things to worry about.”   
Helios nodded. “Your secret is safe with me.”  
Chet then walked out and headed to his bedroom, where he curled up under the covers and cried softly. Sometimes, he just needed a good cry.


End file.
